Chromosomes have been sorted from a broader variety of species than at any other laboratory. Human, mouse, rat, chicken, and cat chromosomes have been sorted in support of the cytology resource at Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory. This project is piggy backed on others in that when cells from a new species appears in the NFCR laboratory we obtain permission from the supplier and sort chromosomes for the LBNL facility.